


Hell is Noisy

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Character Study, Cynicism, Drabble, Gen, antisocial neku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Just when he thought he could drown out the sound, there it comes rushing again--this time in his head, not in his ears.
Series: #8fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578
Kudos: 5





	Hell is Noisy

**Author's Note:**

> Done for my #8fanfics challenge on Twitter.   
> [Eregrith](https://twitter.com/Eregrith) requested for Neku Sakuraba as a character. I've never written or read TWEWY fanfics, but I _loved_ the game, and I absolutely adore Neku, so I hope this small character study will do him justice.

It was so easy to dislike people. It felt so natural to hate them. They were so superficial, futile and worst of all--so noisy.   
The headphones on his head were his most powerful ally, his shield against stupidity.    
Until they suddenly became useless, because no matter how well they blocked the noise from outside, they couldn’t block it when it came from  _ within his head _ .

What kind of madness was it, to have other people’s thoughts resonating within his own mind? 

When he woke up in the middle of Shibuya, he followed the new pull within him and  _ focused _ .  
He hated himself for that. Suddenly, the rushing echoes of thousands and thousands of thoughts invaded him, and the music in his ears could do nothing against them.

Since then, things had only gone downhill. The weird message. The obnoxious girl. The ridiculous plushie.  
But worst of all, the  _ thoughts _ .  
Soon enough, he didn’t have to focus anymore: the voices were just here, lingering in his head. The noises were filling the streets, and he had to fight them.  
_ With fashion _ .

Neku sighed as he wiped a noise out with the swift slash a pin had mysteriously taught him to do. Beside him, Shiki jumped in excitement, lunging her dumb plushie at another noise that was a bit too close.  
They won the fight, claimed their prize, then went on to play this strange,  _ noisy _ game.

To think that Neku found his life was absurd. Now, stuck in this weird parallel-Shibuya, a bubbly girl that forced him into partnership at his side and the thoughts of the thousands of bland, unappealing people stuck in his head, Neku was absolutely certain of one thing: if this was Purgatory, then he really, really did not want to see what death was made of.

“I think my new dress will be in perfect accordance with my choice of bubble tea today!” a passerby thought as they swept the streets from another wave of noises.   
  
Neku groaned and uselessly adjusted his headphones.

_ Hell is Other People and I’m not going there _ .

Life seemed such a quieter alternative, suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love one cynical boy.


End file.
